Talk:Final Destination Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Admins As some of you may have noticed, there is no team of admins on this wiki. Therefore, after inquiring about the best solution to this problem, the Wikia staff has asked one of us to open a discussion about who would make the best admins for this wiki. So with that being said, I would like to propose the most contributing and committed users to this wiki, Lord Crayak, and Ggjk, along with myself, Justaconcept, deserve to become admins of this page and adopt the wiki. I verify that users Lord Crayak and Ggjk have never vandalized this wiki or disputed with others on unjust grounds, and have shown nothing but responsibility and commitment for months. This discussion page will be sent to the wiki adoption requests in a few days. If anyone objects my proposal, please feel free to write here and give reasons why any of us do not deserve to become admins of this page. If anyone supports my proposal, please say so and feel free to add any information you feel would help us in achieving our goal. Justaconcept 06:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Redirects? Um, I think this wikia needs more redirects. I mean, I don't think that the character pages should have to be searched by their full names to get the article. For instance, Kimberly doesn't redirect to Kimberly Corman. And it's not just the character names. fd series doesn't even redirect to Final Destination (series). And I'd love to help out with these, but I just didn't want to be the only one doing it. Wiiboy4ever 23:55, December 31, 2010 (UTC) We should make an index Just like what I did in the zh-Final Destination Wiki. An index is something that contains links of characters pages, events pages, etc...This makes people find pages more easier. Anyone like the idea?Sroczynski 12:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) err....the news.... I'm still surprising that the "Final Destination News" is not about Final Destination, and is really about "news". It shouldn't be that, it should only contain the news about Final Destination. Sroczynski 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree. What the hell does Casey Anthony have to do with Final Destination? DigiDude99 02:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) * Yeah, I saw Obama too when I left the comment. Sroczynski 03:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Characters?! How come some important characters to the franchise aren't listed under the movie titles? Every time I add the names of these characters it seems someone deletes them later... Can Someone help me edit the pages? Every time i try to edit a page, I cant type anything or add trivia.Bigmacintosh937 18:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Bigmacintosh937 Example...Perry, Nadia, Jonathan, and Brian but jason wise, and aqent wiene and shrek are more important?! * The order is from the opening credit, and the people you mentioned didn't being credited during the opening credit. Sroczynski 22:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it ridiculous? There are both "Featured Video" and "Video" sections on the main page. Aren't their purposes same? Or should we make the sections for "Character" and "Article" too? Sroczynski 08:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) FD 6 IDEAS? I came up with some ideas for fd 6 tell me what you think and leave suggestions. The vision: Louis and his five friends are at the shooting range and some dummy parks his car in a no parking zone in front of the wall people are shooting at. Some guy inside the building fills his gun with 3 pounds of gun powder. he fires and his gun explodes sending him backward. He hits a valve that turns on a hose that is now leaking gas. The bullet he shot goes through the wall and in the exhaustion pipe of the guys car. the bullet goes into the gas tank and the car explodes. A piece of flaming metal flys back from the car and hits louis' first friend, Greg. greg is sent flying into a wall and is crushed by the piece. as the pies of metal falls to the ground it hits the gas from the leaky hose and the shooting range erupts into flames. Louis' second friend Lola, sprints into the bathroom to escape the inferno. She fails to notice the wet floor sign and she slides into the mirror which causes a piece of glass to go through her head. louis' third friend Jared runs to get a fire extinguisher but smashes the glass with his hand. he walks backward in pain goes outside the door and gets hit by a bus. His fourth friend Zoey runs for the door but slips on the gas and falls and her face melts off. Louis and his last friend Lenard run for the door after Louis says "DROP YOUR GUNS!" after they drop them they over heat and the bullet shoots and goes through both of their heads. zoom in on Louis' eye, he says (in real life) "We gotta get outa here." Greg's death: He is in a sick home because he is really sick.So sick that he can't breath through his nose. he gets hungry and goes to fix himself something on the stove. he puts a pan on and throws ingredience on it but hits his hand on the pan and burns his hand and knocks it over. he also kicked his feet and kicked the gas under the stove.(it was a gas stove duh!) he then goes turn on the sink and runs his hand under it. he leaves the sink running and oes to get a band aid. the gas from the stove leaks on the floor and the pan that he knocked over is now egnited (it was on fire.). He turns around to see the fire and puts it out with a towel. The window behind the sink is opened. He turns around and slips on the towel. he falls backward his head in the sink and his hands go backward into the window. The window closes. the sink that he left running in putting water in his mouth and he still can't breath through his nose. he drowns Lola's death: She is at a coffee shop and is holding a picture of someone. a truck outside hits a bump and makes her drop the picture. the glass is on the floor. she curses and turns on her computer. the light from the computer blinds her and she falls back in her chair. when she hits the floor the glass from the picture goes through her forehead. Jared's death: He is an accountant and peeks into the vault because he thinks there's a burglar. wind closes the vault door on his head. Zoey's death: she is at a laundromat and is listening to music and she lift her foot like a ballerina into the drier which starts. as she puts clothes into the washing machine she gets sucked into the drier and she is brutally beat by the drier. Louis' death: He realizes that he has to kill Lenard in order to survive. Lenard is standing on the side walk on his cell phone. Louis sneaks up behind him to push into the road because he sees a bus coming. Lenard moves out of the way because it started raining and Louis, stumbling forward, walks into the street and gets hit by the oncoming bus. Lenard's death: He is on the subway with some of his other friends and he throws a toblerone bar to the garbage but misses and it lands on the track. he then sees ads for all the places his friends died at. The train he's on is the same one as wendy from fd 3. He suffers the death in the subway like all the other passengers. 20:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC)20:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC)20:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC)20:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed another clue/sign for final destination 5, In the abit in the begining before they leave on the bus and after he gets Nathan Sear, he discusses with him that he got a job but its in paris, which is the flights destination in the first final destination and where the main charactor of the first final destination dies.